Quest
by mystjade
Summary: AU. Buffy, and Angel, are spies, lovers, and in big trouble, when the world discovers that Angel is not quite human. The sequal to alligance.
1. In the beggining

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine except the plot. This is homage to Alias with Buffyverse characters (and Daniel from stargate).

**Distribution**: Just ask

**Authors Note 1**: This is a sequel to my earlier story allegiance, which you can access through my bio page. This story will probably not make sense in less you have read allegiance.

**AN2:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed allegiance, and made this story possible. And to InvisibleA, and Nina for insperation. Particularly the best beta ever beramoon. Oh and for CROgirl who asked, I am Canadian.

**1. A New Dawn**

It was a day like any other. The sky was overcast, the air polluted, the street was noisy: and filled with air-polluting cars. In one of them, the deputy director of the CIA, Mr. Burns set calmly smoking his cigar. In the other, Mr. Burns's sworn enemy, the director of the I.N. Liam O'Conner was trying to remember his speech. Leaning against Liam, was his wife of two month's Buffy. She had stopped attempting to calm Liam down, hours ago, so she just leant against him. listening to his heartbeat and offering moral support.

These particular cars were both driving down Charring Cross road in London, towards British parliament. Once there they were scheduled to discuss the calling of a cease-fire in Ireland. The head of the KGB, commander Kurizink, who was currently being flown in by jet, was there to do something else entirely. He was there to supervise the assassination of Mr. Burns, by one of his best agents, Agent Alexander (Xander to everyone who knew him) Harris.

The negotiation's started, at twelve past one; with a wonderful speech by the British prime Minster. Then the debates began, and they were anything but wonderful. Liam held his own (barely), fighting for the sovereignty of Ireland. The two great Powers, The Americans and the U.S.S.R tried to bully him into submission. They tried and they failed.

Then at six, the negotiations ended for the day and a press conference began. The world was watching. The world had been watching since Liam's moving appeal for Irish sovereignty months earlier.

Mr. Burns spoke to the press first. Within the first minute of his speech Buffy entered the room slipping into the seat besides her husband. The two spies listed closely, to Mr. Burn's speech, they heard him rail against the I.N., contesting there right to represent Ireland.

Then halfway through the speech, out of the corner of his eye, Liam noticed Mr. Kurizink, tug his ear. It wasn't a casual tug, it was an orchestrated one.

Liam looked around to see whom Kurizink was signaling to. It took him a few seconds but he spotted the man lying at the edge of the glass roof, a sniper riffle in his hand. The riffle was pointed at Mr. Burns.

Liam not thinking of his own safety jumped out of his seat, in front of the video camera's, and pushed Mr. Burns to the floor, saving Mr. Burns from the bullet. Instead the bullet pierced Liam's skin and lodged in his chest. Everyone in the building, as well as everyone watching the live broadcast at home, saw Liam fall. They saw blood that began to pool on the floor, a loud gasp echoing around the now silent room.

Everyone was silent, horrified by the event, then Liam stood up, slowly. An astonished doctor ran over to Liam, and lifted up his shirt, hoping to heal the wound. That was when the doctor and everyone else saw Liam's perfectly smooth chest not a bullet wound in sight

The whole world knew, by midnight that Liam O'Conner, guardian angel and leader of The I.N, was not quite human. However they still didn't know what he was.

Unfortunately neither did Liam.

Next Chapter: How to deal with the world knowing a secret, that you can't explain.


	2. The eye of the storm

**Thank You**, Ka-mia2286, Veronica, Bera-Moon, Nina (A little reaction from the world now, more later, and we shall see Mr. burns again, just not right now), Crystalix (I was glad to see that I surprised someone), and Lis.

**Thanks again** Bera–moon, for Beta reading, and reviewing. Best of luck on finding a job. And anyone who is still reading the authors notes please read her brilliant story: Lone Ranger. After you review mine of course.

**Angel POV:**

Buffy shut the door to our room. I could still here the press outside hammering on the door, their accusing voices demanding a longer explanation for the sight they had witnessed moments earlier. They were shocked. Hell, even Buffy was shocked. Even she did not know how quickly I healed.

I had already talked to them. Told them the truth, as far I knew it. A court tested my blood in front of the media, it was normal. I wasn't an alien, and I didn't fly or shoot fire from my eyes.

I was inexplicable; I didn't really fit into any model. You couldn't classify me. Buffy sat besides me. I could tell she was still bothered by one of the questions that the press had asked. I couldn't blame her. The question "How long have you lived?" brought up my past, the fact that I only knew so much about it; I could have been around since the dawn of time.

But the follow up question was even tougher "Are you immortal too?" This question was directed at Buffy, and it brought up the only real problem are relationship had. The fact that I would live forever and Buffy would not.

I slipped my arm around Buffy's waist. She smiled, or tried to anyways. I didn't know what to do or say, there was a meeting scheduled in a few hours. I would have to represent the I.N. there; I hoped the other delegates would still take me seriously.

"I have to go now," I said quietly to Buffy, who nodded; she knew how important this meeting was. This was when the fate of my country would be decided and I desperately needed a cease-fire.

I kissed Buffy; even the sadness could not overwhelm our passion. I pulled myself away before it would be too late, I'm pretty sure the delegates at the meeting would frown heavily if I was extremely late because of my beautiful wife.

Then I opened the door ready to go downstairs, the paparazzi that had been lurking there for some time jumped around us pressing against my body. Snapping photographs, yelling questions, a cacophony of noise.

I pushed past the first two and I continued down the hall.

I couldn't answer any of these questions, so I tired to ignore them and focused on Buffy's kiss. I hit the button to call the elevator up to this door imagining her lips – the flesh, the moisture. I was caught up in the moment as I stepped onto the elevator, and out a few minutes later still in a daze in spite of the mob that had sprouted up around me.

I pushed through the crowd. Everyone stared up at me, touching me as if somehow my clothes would heal them. The clothes were just clothes. I smiled and nodded at them trying to be nice in spite of my growing claustrophobia.

Then a woman in the crowd caught my eye. She was dressed in red rags. The traditional outfit of a psychic. Her hair tumbled down past her waist. Her eyes were what really caught me they were blue, but by no means beautiful. There was a dagger hidden there, a uniquely violent kind of madness.

"Origins" she rasped, her voice that of a long time smoker, rough in everyway. I heard her above the crowd, even through she whispered.

She was not normal. I moved closer to her "What" I demanded.

"You were born in the Congo at the cusp of the world, you must return"

"What" I asked, the crowd still bustling around us. Ignoring her, as if she wasn't there. Only focusing on me.

"It's the only way to cure the curse"

"What curse?" why was I asking her all these questions. I didn't believe her did I?

"Buffy's curse, her old age"

Buffy could be immortal, I thought. But before I could say it out loud. The crowd turned violent. I felt a knife in my back, blood trickled down for my skin for a few seconds. Then I reached around, pulled the knife out, a spark of pain traveling up from my ribcage to my head. I felt the blood stop, the flesh moving quickly to cover the wound, the masses calmed then. The voice of a guard got them to part.

I looked around for the psychic; I could see her no more. But did see her in the first place for that matter? I mean I didn't believe in psychics. Did I?

"Hurry up." The guard yelled. "The negotiations have started.

Buffy POV:

I restlessly walked across the floor. Back and forth, back and forth. I sat down for seconds at a time, but I was too nervous to sit still. I tried to drink tea to calm me. But that just made me more hyper (I don't think your supposed to drink the whole pot in one go). I tried to eat chocolate, but that only helped me for a second.

It was three in the morning now and my love was still gone. He could be dead. Well not dead, but he could be trapped in a tiny little mettle box. Or filled with knives, or... "Shut up Buffy" I screamed at myself.

That's when I turned on the TV. There on channel one there was breaking news and my husband. At first I thought this was just another program on his immortality. But no, this was much more important.

As the monotone TV announcers voice informed me, and the rest of the world "Today an official localized cease fire was signed between the U.S. and The U.S.S.R. The peace agreement only pertains to Ireland, the USSR and the U.S. is still officially at war everywhere else. Still experts say this should be the beginning of the end. This Surprise peace was partially credited towards the actions of Liam Conner's Ireland's defector leader, who was only today revealed to be an imm"

I turned off the TV, and did my old cheerleading routine around the room. Now hyper, and happy, not nervous and hyper.

I met Liam with a kiss at the door. His mouth was happy, but his eyes, oh his eyes!

"What is wrong?"

Next Chapter: The Congo, anyone?

Please Review: The more I recive, The faster I write, So please, Please REVIEW,


	3. To the Congo we Go

Authors Note: Thank you, Nina (the knife was just a test, but your on to something with the cease fire), Bera-moon, Ka-mia2286 (the congo is coming), Lis, and Veronica. Sorry for the slow update, but the next chapter is already ready and waiting.

Thanks Again to Bera-moon for doing a lovely editing job, and for cheering me up

Liam POV

We can't go," I protested to Buffy, but she wasn't listening.

"Why not. Don't you want me to live for ever?" Her eyes were opened wide so that I could see everything in them. Those eyes had seen so much, yet in their depths there was innocence, an innocence I so desperately wanted her to hold on to. An innocence my own eyes had long ago lost.

"Of course I do" I said, drawing her body to mine. "But it's just one psychic's words, it's not like it means anything"

Buffy gaped at him for a second. "A psychic who knew my Name" She finally answered, her lips forming a pout.

"Everyone knows your name now, Buffy"

"Not my first one" She pushed away from me and even though she was only a few steps away, my body longed for hers, again.

"Look Buffy, the psychics lying, she has to be. Otherwise why mention the Congo? I have never been there"

"Not that you can remember. Look the end of my mortality, and the secret to your past, lies there. We have to go." Buffy stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest.

"When, Buffy? When? There's a war going on right now. I am acting leader of a country"

"That just announced a cease fire." Buffy reminded me gently. "You should know that, you were there"

"How long so you think that will last?"

"More then twenty minutes" Buffy threw in a smile to accompany the last comment.

Damn she was cute when she smiled. How could I say "No" There I said it, and I was already feeling guilty about it. "Fine, but if we don't solve the mystery in a week . . ."

"We are out of there, I promise" Buffy said as she ran over to me kissed me on the lips. As her soft flesh hit mine, all life melted away.

Daniel POV:

I waded through the crowd that had sprung up around, the hotel, were Angel was staying. The crowd was an odd mix, some people had picket sign's "Immortals are immoral", was evidently a popular slogan, although "aliens among us" was quickly gaining ground.

The vast majority were actually worshiping him. I passed the guards on the stairs, knocked on the door, and was let in by yet another guard. Buffy was lieng on the couch watching her husbend pace back and forth nervously.

"I saw your congregation outside". I remarked.

My oldest friend stopped for a second, and shook his head bitterly "I am not God".

I should have known better then to bring God into it. God was something Liam took very seriously.

"I know," I said hoping to cheer him up "God doesn't wear drag on occasion"

"What" Buffy remarked.

"Only for my job" Liam said, in his low I-am-embarrassed voice.

"So I got your message, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to the Congo"

"Really" That surprised me Liam wasn't the psychic believing type.

"Her choice" Angel said, obviously more then a little shaken by the whole thing.

"When and how –" I gestured to the crowd, "- are you going?"

That's when Liam went into his closet, grabbed one of his trademark leather jackets, some hair gel, and a large box of something or other.

"What is this?" I asked.

Liam set the box down on the table and opened it up, inside was a lifetimes supply worth of makeup. It took me a second, then I leaped back away form angel "No, I am not going to disguise myself as you".

"Only for fifteen minutes, while Buffy and I make our escape."

"No I will look ridicules" Did he really think I was going to pull this off?

"Thanks" Liam clearly not pleased by my reaction,

"I just meant that I am a fifty year old man, I am not like you, I look old, Hell I am old. Let someone else play the part. "

"Daniel you've seen me in everything from a mini skirt, to gold lamea pants, so please, do this for me"

I sighed wishing that I could say no, but well aware that I couldn't.

"Fine what do you need me to do once I am all "dolled up?"?

"Make a speech" Why did that task sound so simple, but hold so many secrets?

Buffy POV: Twenty minutes later

Liam and I walked through the hotel bar, as we left, Daniel's face heavily alerted to look like Angel's, was giving a speech. About world peace no less. I was genuinely surprised by how well the man was channeling Liam, he has the same stubborn mannerisms, the harsh voice however the eyes lacked the passion that Liam's held.

We Left the Bar, as we stepped outside the door two members of the press snapped our picture, Even though we were in disguise.

I reacted automatically, leg up; back, aimed then smashed my foot through his camera. The man fought back, landing a lucky jab between my eyes.

While I was recovering form the blow; Liam banged the man over the head with a convenient garbage can lid. Then swiveling on his heels he managed to knock out the other guy as well, this time just by using the palm, of his hand.

Liam helped me up to my feet, shaking his head sadly, "who knew that I would ever be the kind of guy who gets into fights with the paparazzi"

Next Chapter: Buffy and Angel begin there search.

Review: Please  



	4. jungle run

**Authors note**: Schools out, but I am still in exams. I apolagize for the slow updates, but wish me luck. Thank you Jess (Welcome, you certainly had to read a lot to reach this point, your review today reminded me that I had written a chapter a while ago and forgotten to post it), Melanie, lis, Ka-mia2286, and Nina (you were right about the suppressed memory, of course) and Bera-moon.

**Thanks** Bera-moon for being a great Beta. Without you, and my faithful reviewers, I would have probably abandoned this story after the first chapter.

**Angel POV:**

I peaked out from under the pile of baggage, my body stiff from the flight. Ten hours underneath a ton of luggage will do that to anybody, even an immortal.

I disentangled the last Gap bag from my leg, and carefully looked out the hatch, at the dusty dilapidated airport.

Not a man was in sight. "It's safe to come out now," I whispered to Buffy.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked out of the dark silence that was the cargo hold.

"I don't know. It could be anything, any were." My remark was accompanied by a hopeless sigh.

Buffy dropped down from the shelf were she had been hiding, smelling slightly worst for ware, but still looking like a run way model. Albeit a run way model who had spent a night in the cargo hold of an airplane.

Buffy began giggling, no not giggling, that's not quite the right word for Buffy's low half laugh. Burbled might be, it wasn't the truth but it came much closer.

"What" I said trying to sound indigent and keep my head in the mission at the same time.

"Your hair. . .' Buffy laugh overcame her speech.

"What" I said, as I dropped from the plane to the hardened dirt runway. I was tried it had been a long flight, particularly since our high profile positions kept us from traveling with all the normal people, without being mobbed.

"It's a faux-hawk" Buffy jumped from the plan

"Pardon" I said, sometime my wife slipped into Buffy-speak without even noticing, leaving me slightly bewildered.

"You know, a fake Mohawk"

"Great" I groaned, as I desperately tried to flatten my hair and grab my backpack at the same time. "Just great"

Buffy smiled at my embarrassment then leaned closer for a kiss.

"Hey" a man shouted, and we had to abandon the kiss and run for the jungle.

I ran quickly, Buffy leading the way. Then all of a sudden a memory resurfaced that had been buried for decades, perhaps longer.

A memory of me, of this place, with its thigh lush spider webbed jungles, and silver plain's, engulfed me. This vision, of a life before the one that I remembered, I was running faster. So I increased my speed, passing Buffy, chasing the memory.

The me in my memory turned left so I followed. The jasmine sent of time surrounded me like a cloud.

"No ones after us why are we still running. Where are we going?" Buffy yelled behind me.

"To the temple"

"But… I thought… um... You didn't know were it was" Buffy puffed, trying to shout and keep up with me.

"I didn't," I said gritting my teeth, and running faster "now I do."

"How" Buffy said, her breathing faster now, as she tried to pass me.

"My memory returned"

"All of it" Buffy said stopping, out of shock, I Kept running.

"No Just this, I have done this before, and the run triggered the memory"

"So if you stop running?" Buffy asked, starting to run again, I could here her smaller feet hitting the ground beside me.

"It might stop," I said.

Buffy ran faster.

I could see the temple now, although only in my minds eye. It was four stories high; a pyramid of sorts, made out of gold colored stones. It No words could describe the beauty of it, especially when the sun glinted off its golden stones.

I ran faster, then turned one last time, and found myself staring at the same temple my memory had shown me seconds earlier. Now it was much older.

The bricks were crumbling; some had even been covered with spray paint by a graffiti artist. Buffy stopped behind me,

"Was it always like this honey" Buffy asked; before I could answer her, Ninja's started dropping from the trees.

"Not exactly, dear. Not exactly"

Next Chapter: Liams orgins, Buffy's prophecy, and a ninja fight

**Make my Day: Review. . . .Please?**


	5. And then there were ninja's

A enormous Thanks to all my reviewers, Lis, Bera-moon, MaliciousAngelus (See one review did the trick), Slayerchic, Nina (Glad you liked the ninja's), ka-mia2286, and InvisibleA.

Thank You Bera-Moon, For Editing and commenting on, this story (and for adding Willow's last line), It has come so far because of you.

**I.N. Headquarters: Belfast**

**Faith POV:**

"I will be fine willow, really." I said as I unzipped part of my leather jacket, and slid the weapons plan in between my shirt, and the jacket. "It is a cease fire after all"

"So?"

I smiled, I liked it when willow was cynical "Besides, it's not as if anyone who attacked me, could actually hurt me"

"So then how come you have a scar that runs from your neck to your navel" Willow nodded, thinking she had scored a point.

"Oh, that old thing." I shrugged and smirked, "I Cut my self shaving" I winked at willow, she smiled, back. "Besides how else are the plans going to reach the factory?"

"Carrier pigeons?" Will, said.

I let out, a low cool, laugh, and gunned the motorcycle. "See you tomorrow" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

Had I have waited a moment more I would have heard Willow's soft voice utter two words: "Be careful"

**The Congo**

Angel: POV.

Buffy swore. Loudly I might add too, but by this point I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy smiling at the absurdity of the situation. What could top this, Demon Monks?

That's when the Ninja's attached. There were more then a dozen. All dressed in black hoods. The first one hurled itself at me, fists flying fast, I dropped flat to the ground, and grabbed, his foot, then twisted.

The Ninja fell. I could here his back crack, as he made contact with the rough terrain below us. He wasn't dead but he was severely injured. I jumped to my feet, and looked around for Buffy. Before I could spot her, a ninja, managed to land a solid punch, I doubled over in pain.

I stepped away, before the ninja's karate chop could connect with my arm. Another karate chop was on its way seconds later. This one I managed to catch in my hand. I gripped the ninja's arms tightly and twisted, the first ninja fell as another attacked me behind.

This one I was able to dispense with, after a quick kick.

I looked for Buffy and saw her in the periphery, locked in a death trap with one ninja.

That's when I felt, the cold shiver of a knife, touching my neck. First lightly. Then pressure was applied. The knife managed to cut through the top layers of my skin before my neck began to heal.

The Ninja noticed the enhanced healing, and gasped. Not out of shock but recognition. He took one step back, and kneeled before me. His hands were raised in the air, in some sort of salute.

Suddenly all Twelve black clad ninja's were kneeling, and my memory returned to me. These were the guardian's protectors of my secret of my land: The Shadie.

They were the guards of my African palace. I looked towards Buffy. Who had her knife out ready to attack, to make them pay for the attack they had launched so suddenly on us. But for the moment she was still, watching the ninja's carefully.

"It's Fine, Buffy. These are warriors of the light"

Buffy didn't move an inch. I turned towards, the Ninjas, and commanded them to "speak".

A ninja with glasses barely visible under his hood, stood up "Oh, master, we are truly sorry we do not know it was you"

"I accept your apology", I said naturally slipping into my role as their leader because it was the role that I was created for. Memories came flooding back in bits and pieces now. I knew my purpose, my creator; I knew the face of my first lover, an immortal like me. But I also remembered, the face, the heart, of my true love, the women who stood besides me, now. Buffy.

"Leader, where did you vanish to?"

A few seconds ago, I wouldn't have been able to answer that question, now I knew the truth "I was banished" I said, and then I continued. Even though the Shadie knew what banishment was that didn't mean that Buffy did. I turned toward her and offered her the only explanation I could, to the situation I had mentioned.

"Immortals are created to help God protect his people. Although Immortals have special powers they are far from perfect. Sometimes they sin. "

"Everyone sins" Buffy said, trying to comfort me, but unable to trust the Ninja's.

"I destroyed an entire town" even saying that now, was hard.

"Oh" Her face fell slightly.

I shrugged "My lover had cheated on me with a villager so, I went mad with rage. Anyways God could not have me representing him any more. So he banished me. Stole my memories, and only returned them to me, after, I had earned my foreignness"

Buffy nodded, still confused, but slowly becoming less so.

"The Shadie protected my one true home, my power source", I moved my hands to point at the palace "If it were destroyed I would die".

Buffy shivered but bravely met my gaze "Should we go in?"

I nodded. My pride for her showing clearly on my face. She had no idea where we were or why we were here, but she trusted me enough to go with me. If it were possible, my love for her grew at that very moment.

Next chapter: Buffy's prophecy, soon I promise.

Please Review


	6. a Prophacy without Rambaldie

A huge Thank You to Vanillagigglez, who motivated me immencly by reviewing every single chapter of allegiance, and quest (I was very glad to here that you read my bio page). Also an enormous thanks to BuffyAngelLover (for you a longer chapter), Nina (Yes you and Ka were right about "her"), Ka-Mia2286 (we find all about, Darla next chapter).

Bera-moon as always saved the day with reviews and some much needed editing. Thank You

The Congo: Buffy's POV

I was crying. Not in the overly melodramatic sense of the word where gut wrenching screams are sure to follow the horde of tears, but in a quiet way. "Don't cry" my husband whispered bending down over my body to brush his hands across my forehead, removing non-existent stray hairs.

"Why not?" I asked scornfully. I immediately regretted it, not the words so much as the tone in which I said them, and my husband; the immortal cowered, I knew I had over crossed a small boundary.

"Because I didn't know any of this before, I still don't know all of it" He sounded so apologetic, it was hard to feel angry any more, of course that didn't mean I was going to be suddenly happy.

"You don't remember that you destroyed more then one village?" Liam withdrew again.

"No, But I just remember the evil now, not the rest of that? How could I tell you of something I didn't know?" Liam threw his hands in the air.

It wasn't his fault, even in my anger I knew _that_ if nothing else. While that and the fact that I truly loved him. He seemed to sense that instinctually and so he bent over and kissed me. It didn't fix everything, but it helped a lot.

"It's OK," I said wiping tears from my cheek and bravely squaring my shoulders.

"No" Liam said, slowly standing up, his hands gently caressing my cheek, "But it will be"

Liam talked to the head shadie, about the state of the world, and what had happened here during Liam's absence. I quickly became bored, and wandered off down one of the gold encrusted hallways.

It was quiet there; I had time to deal with my issues. My husband had apparently been created to serve God. My husband had wiped out a town. A whole town. I turned and found my self staring at a picture.

I don't know what the picture was of, it was green or orange or something, they kind of melded into one tone, and it was hard to distinguish what colour it was. It pulled me in closer; I stroked the surface, lightly at first and then harder, trying to tease the knowledge out of the foreign tapestry.

"Allo?" I jumped at the feminine voice, shivers running up my spine, I turned (in fighting stance) to challenge her, and found only another shadie.

I shifted my body back into its normal position and returned her greeting "Hello". I tried to hide the painting behinds my back. She saw it in anyway

"It's very beautiful," I said trying to cover up the fact that I was attempting to hide it only moments before.

"Yes" the shadie replied, her head bobbing oddly. She moved closer to it. "That's a lovely phrase"

I who had not even noticed the small inlaid script up to that point asked. "What does it say?"

The shadie cleared her thought and then said in a low sweet, musical voice

"A lover shell spring in time,

Hard to wound and to kill she will be

But a mortal in body and blood

Till the world is saved by her gift"

The shadie stopped. The saying, no the prophecy continued to reverberate within me. "Well what is the gift?"

The shadie smiled knowingly "self sacrifice, giving up the things she holds so dear, to help another"

I nodded, knowing that I was prophecy girl. "Why does it stay that"?

The shadie smiled slightly "because the person who turned the prophecy into verse form couldn't figure out how to make it into the same rhyme scheme. The portion, not in rhyme is on the back"

The painting was a mural, so I couldn't see how it could possibly have that on the back. "Could you show it to me?" I asked.

The shadie nodded. Flattened her palm and pressed it against the wall then lifted. A small perfectly circular medallion with my prophecy on it now rested in her hands.

She offered the medallion to me, and I looked at both side, almost illegibly covered with script. This was my prophecy. My future. My sacrifice.

That's when Liam appeared from down the hall, and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door,

"What?" I looked into Liam's eyes then, and saw the darkness there.

'The cease Fire has ended, I can feel it"

And then we ran towards the airport, carrying nothing of safety nor secrecy this time.

One Day Earlier:

Faith's POV

I signed one last form (there were at least a hundred), smiled at the guard in the most impolite way, and turned. I left the factory at a run.

Not because I needed to but because I wanted to. I leapt over the handlebars. My hands firmly planting on the seat. I landed on the bike in a handstand. Feet pointed strait at the sky. I dropped from the handstand in to a normal seated position.

Hell, it felt great to exercise - to be free, of undergrounds bunkers after all this time. Now that I was sitting properly, I gunned the motor.

The bike roared beneath me, and I was off, back to Belfast.

The scenery passing me by quickly, thought the haze of speed.

Then, "Shit".

A bullet hit my front tire, which deflated. The whole bike fell to one side, still skidding quickly. My leg caught up beneath it. Sparks flew everywhere; right about then was when the world slowly faded to black. This was not good.

Next chapter: war, an impending propacy, and an airplane

Review!


	7. Towards Home and War

Thanks everyone for reviwing: tsweeny (twice!), Nina (What would I do without you? Your last sentance of thinking out loud, was spot on),BuffyAngelLover, K-mia 2286

Thanks Once again to my beta Bera-Moon, Who will be happy to see all the B/A-ness that the next chapter will bring.

Willow POV:

I was typing, in fact that was all I seemed to be doing as of late. Well that, and worrying. I took a sip of my too bitter, but oh-so-caffeine-filled coffee, and then surprise surprise, continued typing.

That's when the red phone rang. The emergency phone. I picked it up "Hello"

The voice on the other end was a strangers "This is base operator p43, asking permission to speech"

"Permission granted", I said, trying my best to act official or at the very least not incompetent.

"The cease fire has ended". I almost dropped the phone right then and there. Perhaps I should have, when you take into consideration the news that came next "Operative 101 has been killed". Operative 101 was faith. Damn.

Liam: Pov

I had felt Faith die while we were in the jungle; I had felt all my clones die, and even the ones I had never known. All had died in blood, none in peace. I couldn't tell Buffy that yet, though, she had to find out on her own terms, she still had to deal with my jungle revelations.

I pulled on the throttle to level the plane, and Buffy glanced over at me from the co pilot seat. She hadn't spoken a significant word since, we had left the temple. All she had done was mumble, about needing a drink, or needing the ladies room. Nothing specific. I was beginning to worry. Buffy always had something to say.

I angled the plane to the left slightly; I felt Buffy's eyes on me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked the words sounded harsh, but my voice was soft.

Buffy swallowed nervously "Your lover who was she"

"Her name was Darla. She was a fallen Immortal when we first met. She had no memory, nothing, but this incredible ability to heal. It was my job to help her remember"

"What had she done"

I gulped then answered, "Honestly never knew, people dropped hints though. It was much worse then my transgression, considerable though it was. Millions of deaths, everyone painted her as Helen of troy. But I didn't know enough then to resist"

"How long were you together" I kept my eyes on the sky even though I desperately wanted to leave the pilots seat sweep Buffy up into my arms like a child and comfort her. Although considering that I was the one flying the plane it probably wasn't the best idea.

"About two centuries, she got her memories back after 150 years. It went down hill from there."

Buffy nodded, she couldn't understand all the subtitles, but she was trying. Buffy tired, and failed to smile," was she better then me, or prettier?"

'No of course not." I said genuinely shocked at the question. "How could you ask anything like that?

"You destroyed a town for her"

"Yes I did, I was younger then"

"You were younger, but not young." Buffy paused and I took my eyes off the clouds and looked into hers "Would you destroy a town for me"

I tried my best to stop from laughing, a little "humph" escaped though. "No, but Buffy for you I am trying to save the world"

Buffy smiled at that, and I started our decent, hoping that somehow her smile could persevere through the hard news that she was about to receive.

It didn't, and thirty minutes later she was crying in my arms.

There wasn't much time for crying, because the war had begun again . . .Damn.

Next chapter: Wesley and a battle.


End file.
